


Trip to the Beach

by DeckofDragons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, the beach, the ocean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Undyne finally has time off to go to the beach and see the ocean for the first time. She of course invites Alphys to come along with her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so a while ago undertailsoulsex made a post on their tumblr about Undyne seeing the sea for the first time. That sparked this idea, obviously. And I know a couple people have already done it but I guess this is just my take on the idea.

The Barrier had finally been broken and monsters were on the Surface at last. Everyone was busy moving out of the oppressive Underground and into and around the human city, underneath the real sun and sky. Negotiations with the humans were ongoing, but it looked like everything was going to turn out peacefully.

Everything was basically perfect except for one little thing. Undyne had yet to see the ocean. With all the hustle and bustle of moving up here and with her duties as Commander of the Royal Guard she hadn’t had much time to herself for the past couple of weeks. And as a result, hadn’t gotten a chance to yet.

But with everything going as well as it was, she figured the Guard should be able to function without her for a little while. So, she’d asked for a day off. She’d gotten more than that though. Asgore had insisted she take the entire weekend off based on the merit of how busy she’d been since the Barrier had been broken. She intended to make as much use with that time off as she could.

“Hey Alphys,” she said as she strode into the living room of the house she and Alphys shared. She’d just returned from her talk with Asgore where he’d given her the weekend off.

“Hey Undyne,” Alphys replied. She was seated on the couch with her eyes glued to the T.V. screen. Where an episode of _One Punch Man_ , an anime they’d watched together at least four times now, was playing. “Shouldn’t you b-be at work or something?”

“Nope, I got the weekend off.” Normally on her time off she’d want to cuddle up with Alphys on the couch and watch some anime. But right now, she had bigger and better plans. “I’m finally gonna go see the ocean, wanna come with me?”

“Oh, sure, of course.”

“Good.” Undyne strode over and lifted Alphys up. Carrying her with one arm she started for the front door. “Let’s go then.”

“Wait, you m-mean we’re going r-right now?”

“Of course, it’ll take a few hours to drive down there. So, we don’t have any time to waste.”

“B-but wait, I can’t go out like t-this,” Alphys stuttered. “I’m still wearing my p-pajamas.” She was wearing her footsie pajamas with _Mew Mew Kissie Cutie_ characters printed on them that Undyne had gotten her for her birthday a few years ago. And despite them being a tad faded Alphys looked adorable in them. Though she looked adorable in pretty much anything she decided to wear.

“Oh, all right.” Undyne sighed as she placed Alphys back on her feet. “But get dressed fast, we don’t wanna get caught in traffic.”

Without replying Alphys scurried off down the hall to their room. She came out five minutes later wearing her usual casual attire. A t-shirt, one with a picture of _Hello_ _Kitty_ ’s face printed on it this time, and a baggy pair of jeans. Adorable as always.

“Good, now let’s go,” Undyne said, unable to keep the excitement out of her voice.

Alphys followed her out the front door, locking it behind them. Their ‘new’ car sat in the driveway. It was a blue convertible that they’d gotten for pretty cheap at a used car dealership a little while ago.

Alphys took the passenger seat while Undyne sat in the driver’s seat. She was the better driver even if she did tend to get a bit road ragey sometimes.

“Do you even know how to get to the ocean?” Alphys asked as Undyne started the car.

“Nope, but Frisk helped me install a GPS app thingy on my phone that’s supposed to tell us where to go.” She pulled out her smart phone and did as Frisk had showed her the night before. Once she was sure it was running properly she placed it on the center console and started driving. According to it, it was going to take them approximately five hours to reach the closest beach. So, they had better get comfortable and hope for no heavy traffic.

 

As it turned out it actually took them a little over six hours to reach the parking lot for the beach. They had stopped for a quick breakfast once they’d realized neither of them had eaten yet. And Undyne had taken the wrong turn twice. But in the long run they had finally gotten there, listening to k-pop and anime music pretty much the whole way.

And they were in luck. With fall and winter just around the corner not too many people were visiting the beach, making finding a parking spot easy. And it was a surprisingly pleasantly warm day. Unlike how, according to the weatherman, it was going to be in the next few days. Making everything about today pretty much perfect.

“C’mon Alphys let’s go,” Undyne said, full of excitement. She practically jumped out of the car, barely remembering to lock door.

“W-wow, you’re real excited about this, huh?” Alphys said with a smile as she exited the car.

“Yep, I’ve wanted to see the ocean ever since I first heard about it. I’ve just been too busy until now.” One of her first thoughts upon reaching the Surface was that she’d finally get to see the ocean. But her duties as Commander of the Royal Guard had prevented her from doing so right away. But she was probably lucky that they were only a few hours’ drive away from the ocean and not days or even weeks.

“You know, apparently, seventy-five percent of the Surface is covered in o-oceans. According to some of the uh books I’ve read anyway,” Alphys said.

“That’s awesome!” Undyne had heard the ocean was supposed to be big, but she hadn’t thought it would be _that_ big. “Let’s go see it.”

She grabbed Alphys’ hand and started them running in the direction the signs indicated the beach lay. Alphys’, unable to keep up in part due to her stocky stature, soon starting dragging. So, Undyne lifted her up and carried her the rest of the way.

Cresting over the hilltop, Undyne skidded to a halt as she got her first real look at the ocean. A wide expanse of sand extended in front of her. Leading to the biggest body of water she’d ever seen, bigger than she’d even imagined possible. It went on and on for as far the eye could see and even beyond that. Gentle waves lapped at the shore, leaving behind a wet patch of sand as they rolled back out. Even from this distance she could smell the salt water, tangy and strange in a way she found very pleasant.

“Wow, it sure is big,” Alphys said in a quiet whisper, still being held by Undyne.

“Let’s go touch it.” Suddenly energized once more, Undyne sprinted for all she was worth towards the water. It took her less than half a minute for her to reach the waterline where she once more halted herself. She then finally placed Alphys back down beside her.

Undyne stepped out of her sandals, her feet sinking into the wet sand beneath her. A gentle wave rolled up, washing around her ankles.

“Ah, it’s cold,” Alphys squeaked. She jumped back away from the water as if it had bitten her.

“It’s not that cold,” Undyne said with a laugh. It wasn’t any colder water in Waterfall had been. “Let’s go for a swim.”

“Ah uh, maybe some other t-time,” Alphys stammered, looking at the water apprehensively. “I didn’t bring a s-swimsuit.”

“Suit yourself dear.” Undyne bent over to kiss Alphys’ gently on the forehead, earning herself a cute blush. She hadn’t actually brought a swimsuit either, in truth neither of them even owned one. They’d have to fix that sometime in the near future.

“I’m still gonna go for a swim though,” she said before turning back to the ocean. She took several steps in and soon the water rose all the way up to her hips. Each wave felt like it was trying to pull her in deeper. Something she was more than willing to give into.

Soon she was up to neck and swimming, letting the waves continue to pull her out further. The salty water felt amazing against her scaly skin, and she didn’t even care that her clothes were sopping wet. She felt more buoyant in this than in any of the other water she’d ever swam in.

It felt good to swim and be free in a way she never had before. All the lakes and rivers in Waterfall had always felt so confined, even the biggest ones. But the ocean went on forever. She could swim nonstop for days and not reach the other shore. It felt almost as amazing as getting up to the Surface had been.

“Hey Alphys,” she called out, waving her hand in the air. She’d swum out a bit farther than she’d thought and had to yell rather loudly. “Ya sure you don’t wanna come out for a dip? Water’s not that bad once you get used to it.”

“Nah, m-maybe next time.” Alphys’ shy voice, not very loud even when she was shouting, was barely audible from this distance.

“’Kay. Next time we’re gonna bring some sexy bathing suits and we’re gonna swim and have a good time.” Yes, the ocean and the beach was definitely a place she was going to be sure to visit as often as she could get away with.


End file.
